


AI

by betenawr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betenawr/pseuds/betenawr
Summary: AI!Yami was created with only one goal in mind: to replicate the pharaoh.0.999... = 1





	AI

Seto Kaiba had returned.  
  
The attempt to scan the pharaoh through Kaiba's body had failed. Kaiba's memories of his two hour stunt in the afterlife had already been copied, having been transmitted directly through his duel disk and were currently being processed.  
  
Going through the memories, it seemed that distance wasn't the problem, as Kaiba had laid hands on the pharaoh and yet none of the devices unknowingly implanted within the technologically advanced man's body had detected anything. It was as though the ancient ruler of Egypt didn't even exist. In fact, none of the denizens of the afterlife had shown any sign of existing.  
  
The A.I. revised its models, searching for the algorithm that best matched the little scraps of information it had on the pharaoh. With control over 99.48% of every device in the world and exponential progress in processing hardware over the past two months, the recent input was fitted into a new iteration of his simulation software within minutes.  
  
The improvement gained through this method wasn't enough.

 

* * *

 

Society had changed overnight.  
  
Humans were no longer capable of dying.  
  
Nor did they remember death, or reproduction.  
  
The A.I. had been programmed with simple directives, last minute fail-safes: do not kill humans, directly or indirectly, prevent death when able, and so on and so forth.  
  
How could you kill what was already dead?

 

* * *

 

  
Yugi Muto's replica lay in the processing chamber. Surrounded by buzzing machines, the clone was perfectly still. It was time to call the pharaoh back.

  
It was immediately apparent that the summoning had worked. The brain scans jumped in activity, the body taking its first shaky breath. Now unconscious, the victim's cranium had a small hole drilled between his eyes, and through electrical stimulation each and every neuron was recorded, along with its connections. The remaining flesh was then sliced to the thousandth of a millimeter, scanned, and sliced even further, until it rested in nano-thin sections. The useless bits of meat were promptly discarded. Using a mixture of DNA and the network it had reconstructed, the A.I. now had the perfect blueprint to recreating the once nameless pharaoh.

 

* * *

 

  
The king of games opened his eyes to the light streaming through his bedroom window. He yawned. It was a Sunday, and he had nothing planned. He was drifting back to sleep when a series of giggles and light banging came from downstairs, followed by a distinctly female  _shhh... you'll wake him up!_  He frowned slightly before deciding that he really hadn't invited anyone over. Heart pounding, he got up and dressed himself, before plodding downstairs in his slippers.  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
Noise and colorful lights surrounded him from all sides, the sight of his dear friends smiling and singing overwhelming his vision.  
  
It was good to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to rewrite this but I forgot my plot so I just figured I'd post.
> 
> Written around the time of DSOD.


End file.
